


Ты будешь звать меня Учителем

by lovelavi13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Учитель всегда прав, Эни милашка, вертим канон на хую, кто успел тот и взял в ученики, не раскаявшийся Реван
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelavi13/pseuds/lovelavi13
Summary: Неужели вы думали, что Сила оставит Избранного без присмотра? Разумеется, нет. А кто лучше присмотрит за Избранным? Другой Избранный! Самый проблемный. Герой Мандалорских войн, бывший Тёмный Лорд ситхов, серый джедай — Реван.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Реван больше ситх, чем джедай. В наличии у него: своеобразный юмор, немного цинизма, наплевательское отношение ко всем, кроме себя любимого и некоторых разумных.

Сухой, удушливый жар. Песчаные барханы и каменистые склоны. Вомп-крысы, снующие туда-сюда, зарывающиеся в песок. Практически полное отсутствие какой-либо влаги. Два пылающих огненных шара в кристально чистом небе. И разумные, пытающиеся выжить в этом негостеприимном мире.

Татуин. Планета, где правят хатты. Где рабство — абсолютное нормальное, никого не удивляющее явление. Где контрабандисты и наёмники чувствуют себя, как дома. Планета со своими законами и порядками, которые никто не смеет нарушать.

Не смел. До недавнего времени.

Внезапно взвившийся к небу пылевой смерч распугал пригревшуюся на камнях мелкую пустынную живность. Вихрь из песка яростно бушевал, наливаясь какой-то странной, вязкой тьмой, в которой то и дело проскальзывали голубые и алые искры.

Неожиданно потоки ветра замерли, а песок и пыль, поднятые ими, медленно, словно нехотя осели на землю. И если бы здесь был сторонний наблюдатель, то он бы с удивлением обнаружил, что из вихря вышел человек в чёрном плаще.

На Татуине никто не носит чёрное.

Человек глубоко вдохнул отвратительно тёплый воздух и глухим, искажённым маской голосом сказал:

— Ну, с воскрешением тебя, Реван.

 

***

 

Шми рассеянно водила тряпкой по столу. Мысли её витали в совершенно далёких от уборки местах. Энакину уже девять лет. Кто-то скажет — мало, а для ребёнка-раба это солидный срок. Несмотря на то, что Скайуокерам повезло с хозяином (Уотто не бил их, не продавал Эни кому-то другому, не нагружал работой), Шми была неимоверно счастлива, если бы кто-нибудь освободил её сына от печального рабского существования. О себе она не думала. А вот Энакин достоин лучшего.  
  
«Молю всех богов этой галактики, если вы существуете, не позвольте моему ребёнку остаться рабом», — мысленно взмолилась женщина, прижав руку к груди. Спустя пару мгновений по её спине пробежали мурашки, а внутренности будто на миг покрылись льдом. Шми покачнулась, ухватившись за край стола и случайно смахнув на пол тарелку. На шум тут же выбежал её сын.  
  
— Мама, что с тобой? Тебе плохо? — обеспокоенно спросил Эни, подбежав к ней.  
  
— Всё в порядке, милый, просто задумалась и случайно уронила посуду со стола, — улыбнулась Шми.   
  
— Точно? — нахмурился мальчик, помогая матери собирать осколки.   
  
— Ты что, собственной маме не веришь? — женщина шутливо пихнула сына в бок, вызвав у Эни возмущённое сопение. — Лучше скажи, о чём вы сегодня с Уотто спорили.  
  
— Я хочу участвовать в гонках Бунта Ив, — заявил мальчик. Сердце Шми замерло от ужаса.   
  
— Нет, — хриплым голосом сказала женщина. — Это слишком опасно, Энакин.   
  
— Но это наш шанс, мама! — воскликнул младший Скайуокер, выкинув осколки, — Я отличный пилот, и я вполне могу победить на этих гонках. А если я выиграю, мы сможем получить много денег и стать свободными!   
  
— Твоя смерть не стоит этого! — протестующе закричала Шми. Её пугала сама мысль о том, что её маленький сын, её сокровище, выйдет на эту смертоносную трассу.  
  
Энакин опустил голову, скрывая слёзы. Ему было обидно, что мама настолько в него не верит. Ведь даже Уотто в конце концов согласился с тем, что он сможет если не выиграть, то точно дойти до финиша. И если он не победит в этой гонке, то попытается в следующий раз, пока не придёт первым!   
  
— Я пойду погуляю, — пробормотал Энакин, выбежав на улицу. Вытерев кулаками злые слёзы, он решил пройтись до Юндландской пустоши. Задрав голову вверх и определив по положению солнц время, мальчик с грустью подумал, что до темноты он дойти до пустоши успеет, а вот вернуться — вряд ли. Мимо пробежала стайка суетливых джав, о чём-то переговаривающихся между собой на своём непонятном языке, едва не сбив Скайуокера с ног. Недовольно зыркнув на вездесущих мусорщиков, Энакин побрёл к Западному рынку, находящемуся практически у самой окраины. Там часто можно встретить приезжих и послушать их байки.  
  
Но до рынка ему дойти было не суждено.  
  
Едва пройдя пару улиц и свернув в узкий переулок, Скайуокер налетел на спешащего куда-то по своим делам человека. Энакин весь сжался и зажмурился, ожидая удара или подзатыльника, но человек, которому он помешал, только хмыкнул и спросил:  
  
— Как тебя зовут?  
  
Мальчик открыл глаза, удивлённый вопросом, и посмотрел на, судя по голосу, мужчину.   
  
Он был странным. В чёрном плаще, незнакомой броне и необычной красно-чёрной маске с узким визором. А на поясе у него висел предмет, обладатели которого никогда прежде не залетали на Татуин — световой меч.  
  
— Я Энакин. А вы джедай, да? — мальчик с любопытством уставился на своего неожиданного собеседника.  
  
— Это сложный вопрос. Я бы даже сказал, философский, — мужчина усмехнулся, будто вспомнив какой-то забавный момент из своей жизни. — Кем только я не был...   
  
— А как вас зовут?   
  
Человек в маске склонил голову набок, рассматривая чудо Силы, сверкающее любопытством и надеждой.  
  
— Меня зовут Реван. Но ты будешь звать меня Учителем.


	2. Прощание с домом

Шми аккуратно помешивала кипящий бульон в кастрюле, то и дело бросая нервные взгляды на своего гостя. Тот, вопреки всем правилам приличия, сидел, положив обутые в тяжёлые ботинки ноги на стол, отбивая пальцами по столешнице незнакомый ритм, похожий на какой-то военный марш.

Этот странный человек впервые появился у них в гостях неделю назад. Его привёл взбудораженный Энакин, смотревший на мужчину с каким-то странным выражением, от которого у Шми всё внутри неприятно сжалось. Так диабетик смотрит на вазочку с мороженым во время жары. В глазах Энакина тогда женщина впервые увидела желание обладать. Обладать чем-то, что есть у этого человека в маске, представившегося Реваном.

Их первая встреча была короткой. Мужчина лишь внимательно посмотрел на неё (Шми тогда даже показалось, что в визоре маски она увидела блеснувшие расплавленным золотом глаза), и, хмыкнув, поставил её перед фактом, что собирается стать Учителем её сына. Новость о том, что Эни является Одарённым, приятно грела душу женщины, но мысль, что им вскоре придётся расстаться, наполняла её ужасом и болью.

Сообщив своё решение Скайуокерам, Реван исчез так же неожиданно, как и появился, оставив недоумевающих людей теряться в догадках, что же будет дальше. Появился вновь он лишь сегодня, спустя неделю. И сразу же, молча, уселся за стол, развалившись в столь некультурной позе.

— Сегодня я купил твоего сына, — неожиданно раздался сзади голос. Шми вздрогнула, едва не перевернув кастрюлю с ужином.

— Что? — она повернулась к мужчине, вертящему в ладони световой меч.

— Я купил твоего сына, — терпеливо повторил Реван. — И сегодня мы с ним уезжаем. Мне многому нужно его научить.

Шми растерянно смотрела на этого... джедая? Нет, джедаи так себя не ведут.

— А я могу... попрощаться с ним? — тихо сказала женщина, прижав дрожащие руки к груди. Почему-то сейчас её посетило чувство, что больше она с сыном не увидится.

— Конечно, — махнул рукой Реван. — Сейчас та жирная моль по имени Уотто сообщит Энакину эту радостную новость, и вы с ним устроите прощальный семейный ужин.

— Чему вы будете учить его? — Шми решила сменить тему на более нейтральную, чтобы лишний раз не думать о предстоящем расставании с её любимым ребёнком.

— Чему? Хм... — мужчина задумчиво поскрёб маску там, где на лице располагается бровь. Видимо, какая-то старая привычка. — Буду учить его мир спасать. И как не разрушить потом всё, что с таким трудом спас.

Шми была несколько растеряна. Он серьёзно? Маска искажала голос, так что даже по тону нельзя было определить, шутит Реван или нет.

В дом ворвался — иначе не скажешь — Энакин, стряхивая с волос песок и пыль, и сразу же кинулся к их гостю.

— Это правда? — спросил Энакин, возбуждённо сверкая ярко-синими глазами. — Уотто сказал, что ты купил меня!

— Ну не красть же мне тебя, — пожал плечами Реван. — Чем, думаешь, я всю неделю занимался? Деньги зарабатывал! Как раз хватило, чтобы купить тебя и небольшую яхту.

На словах о яхте Скайуокер полыхнул в Силе любопытством и предвкушением. Просканировав глубже эмоции мальчика, Реван усмехнулся — жаждет добраться до двигателей и как следует в них покопаться. Не то, чтобы он не понимал подобный порыв, но... Нет, он первый там всё осмотрит и подкрутит нужные детали, а ненужные уберёт с глаз долой. Да и с генераторами защитного поля надо что-то делать...

Исследовав голонет на наличие нужной ему техники, Реван был неприятно удивлён. Вроде бы, почти четыре тысячи лет прошло, а ничего нового изобретено не было. Только улучшение старого. Ну, разве что бакта, которая была гораздо дешевле и доступнее колто. А то, что стало с гордыми и воинственными мандалорцами, не описать цензурными словами. «Если бы Кандерус только это видел...» — с горечью думал Реван, когда-то носивший приставку к имени «Дарт».

— Мистер... — помявшись, начал Энакин, но мужчина, грубо его прервал:

— Зови меня Учителем, и никак иначе.

— Учитель, — тут же исправился Скайуокер. — А что насчёт чипа? Вы будете его вытаскивать?

— Я похож на хирурга? — не скрывая сарказма в голосе, спросил Реван. — Нет, если ты настаиваешь, я могу попробовать, но вероятность того, что ты переживёшь операцию в моём исполнении, составляет меньше одного процента.

Энакин сглотнул и расстроенно опустил голову, но после следующих слов Учителя заметно приободрился:

— К нормальному врачу обратимся, и он эту пакость из тебя вытащит.

Поднявшись со своего места, Реван кинул замершей у плиты Шми пачку денег:

— Устройте себе прощальную вечеринку, а я пока подготовлю корабль к отлёту, — И, эффектно взмахнув плащом, вышел из дома, растворяясь в толпе спешащих по своим делам прохожих.

— Он крутой... — вздохнул Энакин, восхищенно смотря вслед человеку, подарившему ему надежду на лучшее будущее. — Но я стану ещё круче! Клянусь!

Шми обняла сына, вытирая невольно выступившие на глазах слёзы.

 

***

 

Спустя несколько часов Реван и его новый ученик уже сидели в кабине пилота, готовясь взлететь. Прощание мальчика с матерью вышло довольно скомканным, оба не знали, что сказать другу, ограничившись лишь тёплыми, продолжительными объятиями и парой фраз в духе «береги себя». Всю дорогу до космопорта Энакин молчал, вглядываясь в пыльные улочки, обветшалые, грязные дома, недовольные лица торговцев разнообразным хламом, полные тоски лица рабов, будто пытаясь впитать всё это в себя, запомнить малейшую деталь. Реван не стал ему мешать, прекрасно понимая, что он сейчас чувствует: хоть Скайуокер и не любил Татуин, но это была его родина, здесь жила его мать и немногочисленные друзья, которых он может больше никогда не увидеть.

Вступив на борт яхты, которой мужчина, поддавшись внезапному приступу ностальгии, дал имя «Эбеновый Ястреб», Энакин немного повеселел, а оказавшись в кресле второго пилота, и вовсе впал в состояние, близкое к эйфории. Реван впитывал эмоции мальчика, его радость и азарт, как губка воду, понемногу и сам заражаясь этой бурной жаждой деятельности, кипевшей в его ученике. Активировав коммуникатор, бывший ситх (и такой же бывший джедай) обратился к диспетчеру:

— Говорит капитан «Эбенового Ястреба» Джилл Карм, прошу разрешение на взлёт.

— Взлёт разрешён, капитан Карм, — ответил хриплый мужской голос с заметным акцентом жителя Центральных миров.

— Принято, — Реван выключил комм-линк и, поймав удивлённый взгляд Энакина, пояснил: — Пришлось придумать себе новое имя, поскольку моё слишком уж известное. Не хочу привлекать внимание.

— Известное? — Скайуокер с интересом наблюдал за манипуляциями Учителя, одновременно пытаясь угадать, для чего служит та или иная кнопка или рычаг.

Реван повернулся к Энакину. Сквозь маску, конечно, было не видно, но мальчику казалось, что на него сейчас смотрят с мрачным осуждением.

— Я, конечно, знал, что на Татуине плохо с образованием, — покачал мужчина головой. — Но чтобы настолько...

Порывшись по карманам, Учитель бросил Скайуокеру датапад размером с полторы ладони:

— Мандалорские войны. Читай. Всё равно нам лететь долго.

— Куда? — спросил Энакин, вертя в руках деку, не похожую ни на одну из современных моделей.

Реван молча ткнул в экран, где была изображена зелёно-голубая планета, частично покрытая лёгкими облаками.

— Набу? — Скайуокер нахмурился. Что-то беспокоило его. Что-то, связанное с этой планетой. Будто бы там их что-то ждёт. Не ясно пока, плохое или хорошее. — Учитель...

— Я знаю. Но Сила ведёт нас именно туда. И не беспокойся, — на маску Ревана упали лучи красноватого закатного солнца, придавая ему зловещий вид и делая похожим на одного из древних богов, про которых говорят «жесток в своём милосердии». — Ничто в этой галактике более не способно сбить меня с пути.

«Эбеновый Ястреб» взмыл в воздух, подняв за собой шлейф из пыли и мелких камней. А регистратор космопорта Мос-Эйсли ругался с диспетчером, потому как не обнаружил в базе никого по имени Джилл Карм.


	3. Новый дом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава больше проходная. Действий почти нет, информации почти нет, населена робота... Кхм, простите.

Посадочные опоры «Эбенового Ястреба» мягко коснулись дюрасталевых плит космопорта Тида, столицы планеты Набу, натёртых старательными дроидами-уборщиками почти до зеркального блеска. В городе сейчас царило раннее утро. Сонный диспетчер, вяло развалившийся в кресле, краем глаза отметил прибытие очередного корабля со смутно знакомым названием, но тут же позабыл о нём, когда по головидео началась трансляция гонок, проходящих на Рилоте.

Реван сидел в кресле пилота, задумчиво барабаня пальцами по консоли. Ему срочно нужно было решить две проблемы. Первая — рабский чип Энакина, вторая — где в короткие сроки можно достать приличную сумму денег. И если одна из них решалась простым походом в клинику и часовой операцией, то с деньгами дела обстояли не так радужно. От предыдущего «заработка» у Ревана осталось около полутора сотни тысяч кредитов. С одной стороны — гигантская сумма, а с другой... Жильё, еда, различные нужные в обиходе мелочи, оплата стоянки для «Ястреба» — и через месяц-другой у них не останется ни кредита.

А жить на что-то надо. Можно, конечно, податься в наёмники, но...

Реван вздохнул.

Профессия охотника за головами предполагает частые отлучки и постоянный риск для жизни. Он не может себе этого позволить. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он обучает Энакина. Дети требуют постоянного присмотра и ухода. Особенно Одарённые дети.

— Что-то не так, Учитель? — от сидящего в кресле второго пилота Скайуокера повеяло беспокойством.

— Ничего такого, о чём тебе следовало бы беспокоиться, — вяло отмахнулся Реван, про себя удивившись поразительному уровню эмпатии мальчика. Ведь все свои эмоции он по старой привычке прятал под ментальными щитами, так что не каждый мастер-джедай смог бы хоть что-нибудь уловить, а тут ребёнок... Интересно, на что же он будет способен после обучения?

— Хорошо, — Энакин кивнул, но внутренне насторожился. Он не понаслышке знал, что когда взрослые так говорят, значит, всё очень плохо.

— Я тебя не обманываю, парень, и не пытаюсь ничего скрыть, — Реван встал с кресла, разминая затёкшую от долгого сидения спину. — Первое, что ты должен запомнить, раз уж стал моим учеником — я никогда не буду лгать тебе. По крайней мере, в том, что касается тебя лично. На своей шкуре когда-то почувствовал, к чему подобное может привести.

— Расскажете? — вскинулся Энакин. Его Учитель казался ему сейфом с высшим уровнем защиты: чтобы узнать, что лежит внутри, придётся либо раздобыть пароль, либо долго и упорно взламывать, опасаясь, что в случае ошибки содержимое будет уничтожено. Конечно, информация, почерпнутая из датапада, многое объяснила, но это были лишь сухие строчки биографии: когда родился, где жил, чем занимался, с кем воевал, чем был знаменит, когда... умер. Да, оказывается, его Наставник — давным-давно умерший, а сейчас неожиданно воскресший герой прошлого. Но Скайуокеру хотелось хоть одним глазком заглянуть «внутрь сейфа» — понять, какой Реван человек.

— Не сегодня, — покачал головой мужчина, вытаскивая из-под сиденья забитую чем-то до отказа сумку. — Это не самые приятные воспоминания. Сначала давай подыщем себе здесь хорошее жильё и закупим всё необходимое.

Энакин мысленно вздохнул. Развести Учителя на парочку-другую историй не получилось. «Ну, ничего, у меня ещё всё впереди!» — подбодрил сам себя мальчик, идя к выходу.

Едва Реван с учеником покинули «Эбеновый Ястреб», как к ним тут же подбежал пухленький мужичок, судя по форме — служащий космопорта.

— Доброе утро, уважаемые, я Альберо Гувес, я... — начал он.

— Вы местный работник, мы уже поняли, — оборвал лишнее словоизлияние Реван.

— Да-да, разумеется, — Гувес приветливо улыбнулся, ничуть не обидевшись на то, что его грубо оборвал какой-то залётный чужак. — По правилам, прежде чем вы войдёте в город, я должен задать вам пару вопросов. Итак, цель вашего прибытия?

— Мне нужен хороший детский врач, хирург, — Реван в который раз проклял так нелюбимую им бюрократию. Может, стоило остаться на Татуине? — И, возможно, человек, у которого можно снять или купить дом. Хотим пожить здесь какое-то время.

— Вы как раз по адресу, любезнейший, — одобрительно кивнул Альберо. — Медицина на Набу ничуть не уступает корусантской, а уж климат куда как лучше! Вы абсолютно верно сделали, что привезли сына именно к нам.

— Это было одним из решающих факторов при выборе, — пожал плечами Реван, не став убеждать набуанца, что Энакин вовсе не сын ему. Скайуокер же только удивлённо посмотрел на толстяка, но промолчал, решив, что, раз Учитель его не поправил, значит, так надо.

— На какой срок планируете остаться?

— Трудно сказать... — бывший Тёмный Лорд ситхов растерянно посмотрел в небо, будто бы там можно было прочитать ответ. — От пары месяцев до нескольких лет.

— Понимаю, — покивал Гувес, делая очередную отметку в датападе. — Кстати, насчёт жилья... Моя сестра сдаёт в аренду чудный двухэтажный дом в паре кварталов отсюда.

— Благодарю, — Реван записал адрес женщины, радуясь, что не придётся мотаться по городу в поисках жилья. Гостиницы и другие общественные заведения он на дух не переносил ещё со времён джедайской юности.

Закончив с опросом новоприбывших, довольный Альберо умчался обратно, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на ходу. Выглядел он при этом настолько забавно, что Энакин не сдержал смешок. А Реван удивлялся, смотря Гувесу вслед. Неужели народ здесь и правда такой... доверчивый? У них ведь даже банально не спросили документы! Что уж говорить о том, что выглядели они довольно подозрительно: мрачный мужчина в чёрных одеждах, мандалорской маске и с сейбером на поясе, и мальчик в рабских тряпках.

Выйдя из космопорта, Реван первым делом просмотрел скачанную в местном терминале карту Тида. Нужный им дом действительно находился недалеко, до него вполне можно было дойти пешком. Но спустя пару минут чуткий слух мужчины уловил обрывок чужого разговора:

— Ты уверен?

— А как же! Зеленомордые отправили в Сенат жалобу.

— И чего это им на месте не сидится?

— Так Торговая Федерация же шум недавно подняла из-за растущих налогов.

— Думаешь, Сенат пойдёт неймодианцам навстречу?

— Ну, претензии они нам в любом случае выставят, но королева надеется, что проблему удастся решить без конфликтов.

— Надеюсь на это....

Реван сделал себе в памяти мысленную заметку: позже внимательно проанализировать этот разговор. Сила настойчиво била по вискам, требуя обратить на конкретно этот отрывок особое внимание. К велениям Силы лучше прислушиваться, иначе проблем потом не оберёшься.

Двухэтажный особняк, сдаваемый в аренду, они нашли довольно быстро — тут помогла не столько карта Тида, сколько неожиданно проявивший себя талант Энакина инстинктивно находить нужное направление. Не прошло и часа, как Реван со Скайуокером стояли перед такой же пухлой и невысокой, как и её брат, женщиной — Евой Гувес.

— Всего тысяча кредитов в месяц, — весело щебетала мисс Гувес, встретившая предполагаемых жильцов на пороге своего дома. Видимо, брат успел послать ей сообщение. — Оплату услуг и оформление документов я беру на себя. Докучать вам не буду, а соседи здесь очень милые и приличные люди.

— Может, вы сделаете небольшую скидку молодому вдовцу с ребёнком? — Реван едва заметно шевельнул рукой, облегчая ментальное внушение.

— Ох, так вы... Соболезную вам, мистер... — взгляд женщины стал немного рассеянным. — Конечно, раз вы в таком положении, то, думаю, девятисот кредитов будет достаточно. Мы ж не звери какие...

Заплатив нужную сумму мисс Гувес и заверив её, что с воспитанием ребёнка он справится, но в случае чего обязательно обратится за помощью, Реван прошёл в гостиную теперь уже своего дома и сел на диван, расслабленно устроив голову на спинке. Мнущийся рядом Скайуокер нерешительно присел рядом.

— Ну что, Ученик? Теперь мы дома.

Губы Энакина сами собой растянулись в несмелой, но искренней улыбке.


End file.
